


Loaded Gun

by BecomeMyObsession



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, This was unplanned, a lot of smut, appreciate my pun, basically it's all smut with a tiny lil bit of plot, but there's smut, getting hot and heavy in alleyways is slightly sexy, title was hard, you know you want too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Almost getting caught in alleyways by dangerous guys with guns can lead you into some pretty... sticky situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all planned. If you follow my many Lucifer writings you'll know I have set plot bunnies I like to focus on. This is a result of a week of unresolved college (uni) stress... since I can't get a break, I figure these two at least can find some relief. 
> 
> It is basically mostly just sex, with context to get them there, and then lots of fun times. This is the first time I have written anything explicitly porny for this fandom - so I kind of went all out here. This is set somewhere in S2, BEFORE S02E04 because, well, THAT ending would make this impossible. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Scouring a darkish alleyway behind some supposedly long abandoned office building was not how Chloe had planned her evening. Yet, as always, duty called. People had been going missing, then turning up days later missing nearly two pints of blood. They had been appearing in parking lots or shopping malls; disorientated, confused, dizzy and with no recollection as to where they’d been other than some strange gargled deep voice. Chloe figured that a voice moderator was being used.

Although, luckily for them, more than one had remembered glimpses of dusty office cubicles as they’d been hurried through a damp building. Anything else past that had been useless as there was too little light for them to distinguish anything useful for her to work with. That was until one of them remembered that’d they’d chanced a look out the window and spotted a billboard for some television show about time travel that was airing in the Fall. Tracking that billboard down hadn’t been too hard, there were many but only one that was next to an abandoned office building.

Lucifer had commented on it being a bit of a stretch.

Chloe inwardly agreed. Outwardly stated it was their only lead and therefore they had to peruse it. 

He had followed, complaining about how he could be doing much more _useful_ things with his time (Chloe decided not to entertain _that_ thought too much). Still he shut up when she glared at him. They’d driven here in silence, the dark interior of the car blanketing them in a strange comfortable silence as she’d maneuvered through the quieter L.A. streets. Normally she’d put the radio on, but she was tired and didn’t really feel like the distraction would be a good idea.

Searching the building had been a bust. It had been cleared out. Recently it seemed, as she’d found a dusty footprint by the staircase. Lucifer had impatiently jabbed at the elevator button before loudly exclaiming it was obviously broken. Chloe refrained from slapping him, and instead rolled her eyes. They’d already tried the lights – no electricity – of course the elevator wouldn’t be working. Why else would their perps have used the stairs?

Sometimes she wondered if he was annoying on purpose. 

Still, they’d traipsed themselves down the stairs. Which was a lot easier than climbing up. Though Chloe had noticed while she was huffing and puffing, probably looking delightfully unattractive as she stopped to catch her breath at the top, that Lucifer was completely fine. He spent his life partying, sleeping around, abusing drugs and drinking; you know general debauchery that she tried not to think about. How was it he was that healthy? Surely sex couldn’t count for that much cardio? She’d seen him naked (a thought she came back to more often than she should), how could he keep up that body with his lifestyle? His many mysterious baffled her. 

He’d watched her in amusement as she’d recovered. Pointing out she’d need more stamina if they were ever to- nope, she wasn’t going there with that line of thought. She was a cop, she was fit, she worked out. Normally stairs wouldn’t be a problem. But eleven flights and yes, even she, was a little out of sorts. She’d ask him how he did it. But she knows the answer she’d get in reply. 

She wasn’t asking. 

Now they were scouring the narrow passage between the office building and the too brightly lit building twice its size next to it. There was barely enough room for them to walk side by side, and Chloe’s shoulders were brushing the walls as they walked. Granted, she may be walking a little _too_ close to the wall in order to avoid putting herself too close to Lucifer. If he’d noticed, other than a sideward glance, he hadn’t mentioned anything.

Which was strange for him.

Perhaps he was just- she didn’t know, waiting? Waiting for what? She’d decided she was happy with their strange status quo they’d somehow reached. Yet, for some reason, for the past few days the air between them had been tense, building, and she was constantly waiting for something to snap. Since Malcolm, now she thought about it.

In the privacy of her thoughts and often in the shower, she imagined whatever it was as some palpable thing that hovered explicably between them. Or over them – she supposed – almost like it was waiting to drop at a moment’s notice and crash down on them with no warning.

She wasn’t sure whether she liked the feeling or not. It left tingly sensations under her skin whenever they brushed. Little zaps that were akin to static shocks that often left her feeling like a giddy high schooler holding hands with a boy for the first time one minute, and the next it had her skirting on the edge of pulling her hair out or setting fire to something. It was confusing, and some part of her, probably a larger part than she’d admit to herself, was hoping Lucifer was struggling through all the same goddamn pesky feelings she was trying to ignore.

She glanced sidewards at her companion, he was staring straight ahead with jaw set and eyes partially narrowed. That look was becoming all too common this past week. He looked down at her when she cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. He let out a soft huffing noise followed by a half laugh.

“What?” Chloe glanced around for something that could have affected him. Although, she knew, Lucifer’s thought process was complex and intricate, and often very private. Proven now by his small shake of his head and slight rise of his right shoulder; dismissal. Of her, or of his thoughts, she wasn’t sure. In answer she arched one eyebrow higher to silently let him know she wasn’t having it. They needed to be on game, especially tonight, it was dark and they were in unfamiliar territory in an area of town she wasn’t that fond of. It had a sketchy reputation and they needed to be on the same page.

“Nothing.” Lucifer looked away and ahead at the exit to the alley; picking up his pace suddenly as if eager to get out of the darkness. Or away from her. He seemed to be going out of his way to avoid her as of late when she thought about it. Driving his own car to and from cases. Was there a reason for that? Had he decided she wasn’t worth the effort any longer? A sort of pang hit her chest at that and instead of pushing further, she nodded and dropped back to let him escape.

To her surprise he stopped, looked at her for a second, and sighed. The sound low and drawn out. “Just,” he gestured at the damp walls enclosing them in the small space and his smile turned bitter, “there’s a lot of things reminding me of home recently.” He didn’t need to say anything further; she may not understand everything but she was pretty certain they were both thinking of his mother right now. Had he found her? Was she even really here? Was she as dangerous as he claimed her to be?

Instead of announcing her questions, she gingerly placed a hand on his elbow and sent him a reassuring smile. “If you need to talk, you know where I am.” She’d said similar words recently, but figured he needed to hear them again. Perhaps if she repeated them enough, over time he’d come to believe her.

Still, a single tight nod was all she got in reply and a regretful little smile as he started towards their exit in the street. But he’d slowed his stride so she could keep up with him. She smiled a little into the darkness and resisted the urge to lean up and wrap her arms around him – she’d learned a while ago Lucifer wasn’t overly fond of hugs. Or he didn’t understand them. It made her wonder had he ever had any affection other than simply carnal attraction in his life? What had his parents done to him?

Their footsteps echoed off the concrete and bounced off the walls as they headed towards the brighter street ahead of them. Chloe’s flashlight scanning the crevices and corners around them for anything that could give them a clue to where their perps had vanished so quickly. Disappointingly, yet not unsurprisingly, there wasn’t anything besides empty bottles, wrappers, and the odd used condom. She scrunched her nose up at that one, and quickly moved the flashlight away, risking a tiny glance at Lucifer who had a smirk on his face as he promptly looked away from her.

She was quite proud of herself for resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. No doubt he’d have something to say about _that_ one, and instead lifted her head higher and picked up her pace as they reached the light at the end of the alley. She paused before stepping out, her gut telling her something wasn’t quite right. As Lucifer moved to pass her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him backwards away from the exit.

If she relished a little in his shocked grunt as he was hauled backwards, well, why shouldn’t she? He felt it was okay to grab _her_ all the time.

Once he’d recovered from his stumble, dusting his hands over his sleeves as he regained his composure, he cast her an accusing inquisitive glance. How he could master two almost completely different facial expressions she’d never know. Perhaps she was just good at reading him – heaven knows she’d spent enough time with him. She placed her finger over her lips before some probably crude remark could spill from his stupidly soft looking ones, and jabbed her other thumb towards the exit and mouthed ‘ _listen’._ With that she pressed herself against the wall, edging a little closer so she could hear the murmured conversation from around the corner.

He frowned at her, but did as asked, and she bristled as he saddled up to her. Did he have to stand that close? He was practically pressing against her arm. He had to be doing it on purpose. Gritting her teeth Chloe ignored his quiet even breathing in her ear and focused. Unfortunately, the voices were too muffled for Chloe to be able to distinguish anything useful other than ‘gotta go’ and ‘do it quickly’ – which were both pretty ambiguous statements.

“Detect-” Chloe slammed her hand over his mouth and pushed him gruffly backwards with her body as the voices got closer. It was his fault he was so close in the first place, she reasoned, as he let out a quiet yelp when she shoved with her shoulder to get him moving. “What are-”

“Be _quiet_.” She whispered harshly, ignoring him rubbing his shoulder as she eyed the exit. “Shit.” Quickly she looked around for somewhere they could hide, but there was nothing, nothing but wrappers and empty bottles and used condoms. No alcoves, no doors, and no quick exits.

“Do a quick check of the alley and building, make sure you haven’t forgotten anything.  Boss says that cop and her partner will be snooping around soon.”

“Shitshitshit.” They were going to be caught. Her wide eyes met Lucifer’s as she looked for a way out, and she watched as he _finally_ clued in to was happening. His eyes flicked to the alley behind them where they entered, and back to her. He knew as well as she did there was no way they were getting there before their guys rounded the corner. Good chance they’d have guns, and she had a feeling that these were the sort to act first and think later.

They were going to die.

She really didn’t want to die.

She really didn’t want to be responsible for Lucifer’s death.

And, oh God, _Trixie_.

“Chloe-” Lucifer murmured, jolting her out of her spiraling thoughts and stepping a little closer as he obviously reached the same conclusion about their looming fates.

Sending him a regretful smile she shook her head. “Unless you have any sudden spectacular ideas to get us out of here Lucifer,” she shrugged a shoulder, “it appears we’re well and truly stuck.”

He was staring at her. “I-” He cut himself off as flashlight's reflected off the brick. Chloe held her breath as the first footstep echoed off the walls. Time almost felt like it came to a crawl as she watched the beam dance across the damp concrete, onto the wall… and head right for them.

She looked at Lucifer, standing a tiny little bit closer than normal, and half wondered if he was inadvertently trying to shield her from the bullets that were any second now going to be puncturing holes in the both of them. He looked down at her, he was standing so close he had to tilt his head to see her properly.

A probably stupid, impulsive, and ridiculous idea, flashed through Chloe’s head. It was completely and utterly probably the worst thing she could have done at this moment, but she reasoned it was their only hope of survival – she’d deal with the fallout later. “Fuck it.” He barely had a chance to arch his eyebrow at her unusual choice of language before she was grabbing the lapels of his jacket for balance, and pulling herself onto her toes to smash her lips into his.

He reeled, obviously going to jump backwards away from her in shock, but she held on and willed him to move. _Come on._ She slid her hands to his shoulders and ran her tongue along his lower lip and finally, _finally_ , he began to respond. Lips moving tentatively against hers at first, but gradually increasing the pressure when she didn’t back away. His hands moved from where they’d gripped her upper arms as he’d reacted, and slid down to her waist to pull her closer. Instead of going with him, she pushed herself backwards. He moved with her and she pressed herself against the wall. From this angle she could use him for leverage to pull herself up a little higher and look over his shoulder. His form shielded her from their pursuer’s eye line and gave her an ability to watch without being seen.

Well she would be if he wasn’t doing little distracting things with his tongue. Damn, that was _good_. No, she forced herself away from his kissable mouth and moved her lips to his neck, peppering kisses down the side, and mouthing at his shoulder; trying to ignore his small shudders under her lips as she moved. She bit lightly in warning as watched their perps approach; listening to his quiet hiss under his breath in response.

“Hey!”

She ignored their shout, closing her eyes and dropping her head. Returning to Lucifer’s neck to avoid getting caught.

“Oi. You two!” The other voice this time, the leader she supposed, and she squeezed her eyes tighter as they came closer. _Please work. Please work. Please work._ Her words repeated a mantra in her head as she distractedly slowed her movements without realizing.

She was given a brief pre-warning when Lucifer squeezed his hand on her waist, and she pulled back a little in question. But as she shifted he used her weight to counterbalance; his hands slid to the backs of her thighs, and he quickly lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his slim waist to stop herself from falling and he ground her into the wall, the sudden movement drew a low moan from the back of her throat and her eyes opened in shock as he chuckled into her shoulder.

 _Damnit_. He’d gotten one up on her.

Pushing back, she wriggled against him and bit down harder on his shoulder, sucking a little, before smoothing the welts with her tongue. He growled, low in his chest, and his hands that had moved – probably out of respect – back to her waist, repositioned themselves on her thighs and he pulled her tighter against him, grinding her against his increasing- no, she was distracting herself from what mattered.

She tuned in to what was important as the first one muttered. “Don’t bother Martin. These two ain’t goin’ anywhere for time being.” He chortled, a low ugly sound in his throat and Chloe heard a muffled thud and a grunt. She figured he’d done that friendly man punch thing to the shoulder that the male species tended to do… for some, reason- mmm, she dropped her head back as Lucifer skimmed his hands up her sides and closed her eyes as her head hit the hard brick behind her. That felt nice.

Lucifer kissed his way up her neck, returning her administrations in kind, and her breathing hitched as his warm tongue followed his movements. When he reached her ear, she could hear how ragged his breathing had gotten, and that had her opening her eyes. He was staring at her, eyes dilated and darker than she’d ever seen them. “Are they gone?” He rumbled, lips nearly touching hers as he spoke. The movement sparking a low curl of heat in her stomach that she wasn’t expecting.

She peeked over his shoulder at their retreating backs, obviously having missed the rest of their conversation while she’d been- distracted. Still, she had a name now.

“Well?”

Lucifer sounded impatient. Chloe figured he probably wanted to put her down. Which was probably the right thing to do now they were alone and, you know, not dead. Still, she pulled her head back so she could see him and nodded. “Yeah. We’re in the clear. One of them is called Martin. It’s not much, but it’s something.” She shifted awkwardly upon realizing she was still very much wrapped around Lucifer, and his hands had somehow found their way to her hair and were lightly tugging, the pressure strangely pleasant. She cleared her throat. “Um, it’s late so I figure we can look into it further tomorrow and-” perhaps she should ask to be let down now? He had places to be, as did she, at home with a glass of wine (and, admittedly, if she was going to be honest with herself, probably a helping hand from well… her hand).

Lucifer was looking at her strangely. “What?” It was then she realized that he was staring at her lips. “Lucifer?”

“Chloe.” His voice broke and he looked up at her; and she blinked in surprise at the desperate lust etched into his face. What should she do? She wasn’t sure; this wasn’t a situation she’d found herself in before. She pushed at his shoulders, wriggling to be put down so she could get a clear head to just _think_. Instead of dropping her though, Lucifer tightened his grip in her hair and stilled her movements. “Give me a minute,” he ground out tightly through his teeth.

It was then Chloe fully realized the state of their situation. He was hard, pretty obviously so, pressed against her center. And her body was very much appreciating the pressure. Her thighs were straining to remain still around his waist and her body shuddered against the feeling of him.

He growled, the sound clenching her gut and his voice rumbled a low warning. “That’s not helping.”

“Uh, sorry.” She muttered for the automatic response of her body. She wanted to say something more but words failed her, so instead she remained silent, breathing into the quiet of the alley and listening to Lucifer’s matching uneven breaths. After a few seconds he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, and her hand moved of its own violation to tangle in his dark locks as he puffed soft air against her sensitive skin.

What was going to happen after this? She wasn’t sure what to do now. She should concentrate on the case and- and, their next leads. Yes, if they emerged themselves in the case they’d be fine. This was going to be a tough one so it would keep them distracted enough and they could worry about, about _this_ later-

“Chloe.” His voice was strained and Chloe blinked herself back to reality. He had lifted his head, and was staring at her in barely concealed restraint. It didn’t take her long to realize that while she’d been preoccupied in her own head, her body had begun rocking against him to search for the gratification it so obviously needed. Alert to her actions now, she clenched her thighs tighter to stop the movement and felt a full body tremor run through Lucifer.

Both their breathing had picked up again, and his head was hovering in front of her, lowered so he could look in her eyes to get her attention. She didn’t know when, probably when she was distracted, he had moved so his body was holding the weight of her against the wall and his hands were placed against the wall either side of her head. She was caged in his arms, but it didn’t feel overbearing. Her mouth was dry and she swallowed roughly. His eyes tracked the movement, tongue wetting his top lip.

She made an accidental tiny sound of need at the movement, and his eyes flicked up to her probably impossibly wide ones. His lips were so close. So so close in front of her. Looking oh so tempting, and- _oh_ , she didn’t know who moved first but suddenly she was being pressed back into the wall and Lucifer’s lips were back on hers. Her small happy sound was instinctive as his lips moved against hers. He responded with a low joyful hum as his hands resettled on her hips and she readily met his thrust with one of her own. Both letting out simultaneous groans as their bodies met. “Fuck, Chloe.” Lucifer moved his lips to kiss down her shoulder and she dropped her head back to give him more room. “You taste amazing.”

Chloe wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying, just focused on how this felt like it was supposed to happen. Like they’d been stretching a rubber band further and further and further apart and finally, _finally_ , they’d both let go and it’d snapped back together. It felt – right. And she needed more. More of this impossible feeling that surged up inside her. Just- Lucifer obviously felt her wordless need as he pulled her head back up to his and their lips met again, desperate and searching. Urgent. He pulled her tighter against him, and pulled them away from the wall. She could feel him carrying her as she worked at his neck, sucking and biting and enjoying the encouraging sounds that escaped his lips.

By the time they reached her car she had gotten the first three buttons of his shirt undone and was working on the fourth. He placed her on the car hood and dipped his fingers into her jean pockets for her keys. Chloe was envious at how smoothly he unlocked the car door and lifted her inside the back seat. She set to resolve that and immediately crawled onto his lap as he shut the door behind him. Not giving him time to think as she ground against him, wriggling so she could situate herself better.

It was cramped in here so it didn’t take much movement for effort for him to switch their positions and suddenly she was on her back, head near the window and he was perched over her. One knee braced between her legs, the other on the floor. His hands either side of her head as he lowered his head to just above her lips. “Naughty Detective.” He breathed. “Trying to be my undoing before I can truly show you how much I’ve needed to see you fall apart.”

His words had her shuddering and she closed her eyes against the arousal that washed through her. “Uh,” she grunted. Apparently now unable of forming words. His low chuckle low had her forcing her eyes open and she narrowed them at his stupid smug expression. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust upwards.

He hissed, a raw primal sound, and she grinned triumphantly up at him when he glowered down at her. “Minx.” He wrapped his arms around her calves and pulled her closer. “Always stubborn.”

“Would you expect anything else.” She ground out, her breath hitching on a small moan when he dragged her body closer so her body was at a 90-degree angle and his groin met her center. “Ah,” she shuttered as he ground his lower body into her, “mmm, that’s good.”

He laughed. “is it now?” He pushed a little harder, grinding his hips in a circle and was rewarded with a drawn out moan from Chloe. “Think, we could have been doing this a lot sooner if you’d just-”

This time her groan was frustration and she yanked his head down to her lips. “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes ma’am,” and he did. Lips meeting hers softly, a contrast to earlier, and they moved slowly against each other as his left hand left her calf and traced its way up her inner thigh, lingering at the inseam of her knee, before climbing higher.

Chloe was becoming uncomfortably hot, clothes sticking to her, and slipped out of her jacket and she reached for the hem of her blouse. Lucifer quickly caught on and pulled back to help her remove her top, tugging it over her head. Once it was vanished somewhere, Lucifer’s hands were in her hair and he was undoing the messy ponytail she had shoved it in earlier. He smoothed his fingers through the locks and brushed them back from her face. His look was tender, brown eyes locked on hers as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Chloe, are you-?”

She cut him off before he could ask. “Yes, yes, I’m sure.” She’d deal with everything else later. The probably eventual fallout, what came after, but this, right now, this is what she wanted. This stolen moment in time with Lucifer, _her_ Lucifer, not the Lucifer he showed to everyone else. “I want you.”

He dropped his forehead to hers and groaned, a shudder running through his body. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

She rocked her hips against his, and smiled teasingly at him when he looked at her. “Show me then.”

He didn’t answer her. Instead his lips slammed back onto hers. And gone was the tender moment between them. Lust and need surged up from where she’d been so carefully burying it under layers and layers of denial. It hit her full force and she was almost taken back by how much she needed to feel him. Apparently they were past words now because her small groan was met with a low grunt as he shifted himself to get a grip of her belt. As he worked deftly at the buckle she went back to his buttons, impatiently tugging them through the stupidly small holes. She was about three quarters down when he slid his hand into her jeans. She instinctually buckled upwards and accidentally her hand tangled in his shirt and pulled a little too hard. A rip, and buttons were skittering everywhere.

Oops. That was probably an expensive shirt.

Still, Lucifer didn’t seem too bothered. He shrugged out his blazer and the scraps of his shirt before she could blink. How he did that with one hand was a mystery. His hand was trapped in the inside of her jeans, but somehow he managed to dip his fingers inside her panties. Finding the state she was in, he licked his lips hungrily and locked eyes with her as he deliberately slipped one finger inside her. Slowly, ever so slowly, and she curved her hips upwards to get him to move faster. Instead of doing as silently instructed, he pressed his spare hand onto her stomach to pin her to the seat so she had no choice but to ride out his slow torture.

His thumb traced around the bundle of nerves and she gritted her teeth against the hiss she wanted to release. She wouldn’t give him the pleasure while he was playing games with her. He grinned wickedly at her, and in that moment she wasn’t completely sure he couldn’t read her mind. A second finger joined the first and he twisted. Chloe squeezed her eyes closed as she remained perfectly still against the pleasure that spiked through her. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t, but she wasn’t going to ask.

He slid his fingers in and out, slowly and deliberately, watching her shift desperately. Her body wanting more but her mind stopping her from asking. “Come on Chloe,” he mumbled, “tell me what you want.”

She shook her head, hair tangling behind her. “Um, no.” She ground out, refraining from pushing herself against his fingers.

He sighed, the sound deep and regretful. “Very well, but you brought it on yourself.”

The next few minutes were excruciating torture. The pleasure was building, but not enough to peak, and she was clenching her fists and tossing her head as he brought her so close and let her drop back down- _again_. “Lucifer,” she opened her eyes, wide and round and needy.

“Yes Chloe?” He grinned.

She arched her back in wordless need but he simply pushed back down with his other hand again and flattened her against the seat once more. “No no no.” He tutted at her. “You know what you have to do.”

“I- I _can’t_.” She hissed, trying desperately to move her hips harder against his fingers.

He traced his thumb lightly over her nerves, barely there pressure, and he slid his fingers back out. Poised at her entrance. “You know pride is one of the seven deadly sins.” He chuckled, sliding his fingers through her folds but away from where she needed him most. “It’s one of those nasty little ones that sneaks up on you.”

“Gah.” She wasn’t really hearing his words. “Will you-” she swallowed her words.

“I’m all ears, Detective, will I what?” He stopped his movements and Chloe tried to surge her hips upwards but he held her still. “Nah ah.” He grinned.

“Just-”

“Yes?”

Screw it. Chloe dropped her head back and mumbled. “Please.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Lucifer laughed when she immediately snapped her eyes open at him and glared.

“Please.” She gritted her teeth. “Please, Lucifer, please.”

“Please what?” His grin was shit-eating, and she was going to make him pay.

After this.

Biting back her pride, she looked him directly in the eyes and pronounced each word as clearly as she could. Making sure there was no way he could pretend to mishear her. She wouldn’t put it past him. “Please make me come.”

His harsh swallow showed her he was obviously more affected than he pretended to be. “Of course.” His fingers surged back inside her, twisting, and his thumb pressed hard down on her nerves the same time he crooked his fingers to hit that spot inside her. Once more and she buckled underneath him, flying off the edge as pleasure spiraled through her, over and over, until she collapsed back onto the seat out of breath. He was staring down at her, eyes unfathomable. “Better?”

“Yes. You dick.” His eyes crinkled in laughter so she used his distraction and sat up without warning, using the momentum to launch herself at him.

He fell back at the sudden moment and before he could comprehend what was happening she had undone his belt and was yanking his trousers down his thighs. They caught around his knees but she used it to her advantage and switched them, so she was on top. Her palms flat on his shoulders she used his arms as leverage to straddle him, letting her still jeaned legs meet his boxers and she ground down on him.

His head dropped back. “Fuck.” He hissed. She didn’t let him catch a breath, trailing her hands down his chest until they rested at the edge of the elastic waistband. He cracked his eyes open a slit to watch her as she slowly moved his boxers down his legs. “Chloe,” he warned when she watched his full length finally escape its tight confines and bounce upwards.

“Hmm. Yes, Lucifer?” She grinned when she used his words back at him.

“Stop teasing.” He growled.

“Not nice having a taste of your own medicine, is it?” She laughed when he pushed his hips upwards to meet only air as she moved back. “Appears you’re struggling there.”

“Do you want me to beg you?” His voice was a low murmur and she shuddered at the intense look as his eyes pinned her in place. His hands flattened themselves at her hips. “I’m not afraid to do that Chloe. I want you. I want to be inside you. I need to feel you pulse and shudder and come undone around me.”

She moaned as his words painted a vivid picture in her mind and she quickly found she didn’t have the patience for his kind of sweet torture. Quickly she shed her jeans and underwear, yanking her boots off and throwing the offending items to the floor as she climbed back on top of him. He was watching her, dark eyes tracking her movements as she settled above him.

Her hand wrapped around his length and she slid her hand up and down, giving him a quick squeeze and enjoyed his impatient hiss as she let herself have that tiny little bit of torture. Before his own hand covered hers and guided him to her entrance. She let go, bracing her hands on his upper arms as she slowly sunk herself down inch by inch, and let him fill her completely.

Once seated, they both let out a shaky breath of relief. Lucifer’s hands moved to her hips and she remained still as she adjusted to his size. Her walls clamped around him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he refrained from instinctively thrusting up into her. It didn’t take her long before she rocked her hips a little, feeling him pulse inside her. She moaned when his grip tightened and he pushed himself up hard, and she almost collapsed into his chest. His hands kept her up and together they began to move in unison. Tentative moves at first quickly growing into desperate grinding as they both sought their release.

Lucifer’s warm hands were braced on her back and quickly made short work of her bra she hadn’t realized she’d left on. As soon as her breasts were free he brushed his fingers over her raised bumps and Chloe’s walls clenched down in response. They both groaned at the feeling. Their movements quickly became frantic and Chloe moaned in need as she moved, needing to reach her release that was so so close- she squeezed her eyes shut and squeaked in surprise when Lucifer somehow flipped them over in the small space, discarding his boxers and trousers in the process, and began moving in earnest, slamming his hips into hers. 

“Ah,” Chloe’s back arched and she came abruptly, slipping over the edge in a tumble of pleasure. Her fingers clenched onto Lucifer as he rocked into her, his movements slowing and almost tender. She stroked his shoulders, encouraging him to move faster and search for his own release.

It didn’t take long for Chloe to realize he was trying to push her over the edge again. He ground slowly against her and she groaned as her body ached in protest, and shook her head. “Lucifer, I can’t.”

He nodded against her shoulder, rolling his hips in time with his movement. “You can.”

She couldn’t. Twice was her limit. Her body was being pushed beyond its capabilities. “I don’t-” He pulled out of her, the sudden movement causing her body to shudder and she was flipped over to her front before she realized she was moving, and Lucifer was seated back inside her before her body had time to protest the movement. “What-”

“You can do it.” Lucifer mumbled into her hair, his breath ticking her hair. “Watch.” He pulled her back onto him so she was practically sat on his lap and his spare arm wrapped around her middle, squeezing her abdomen. Giving her enough pressure so she could feel him bracing her, pressing her, but not enough to be constricting or constraining.

“Lucifer, what are you-” her eyes went wide as his other hand met where they joined and rubbed gently at the nerves. “Oh.” Her eyes fluttered closed as her body rubbed against his hand as they moved. She ached, a pleasurable ache that was building up, building, building, building, and- her head dropped back onto his shoulder as she crested whatever it was building in her.

Instead of an intense whiteout orgasm, it hit her like a tidal wave. Pulling her under, washing over her, wave after wave after wave of disorientating deep pleasure that she felt through her body in pulses and shudders. Her vision blurred for a second, and she felt Lucifer curl around her to extend the feeling and murmur reassuringly against her shoulder as she rode it out. As she was coming down from her high she felt Lucifer more than heard let himself go and tumble over the edge, body shaking as he bit down hard on her shoulder and he roared her name into the car interior.

His climax had her still yielding body spiraling quickly back over the edge and she fell after him again. Body collapsing in exhaustion as she finally came down. Lucifer pulled her backwards so he was lying on his back, with her on top of him, as they both settled their breathing. It took a few minutes, and when Lucifer pulled out of her they both hissed softly together as their bodies protested the movement.

Chloe dropped her head back against him, snuggling into his shoulder. She half expected him to pull away – she never did take him as a cuddler – but instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him; humming happily under his breath.

“Lucifer?” Chloe mumbled sleepily, drowsiness washing over so quickly she had no time to protest as it pulled her under.

He shushed her. “We’ll work it out.” He replied, voice husky and tired. “For now I’m content to just have you here, with me, you can run away later.”

Mouthing at his shoulder, she blinked sleepily. “I don’t want to run away.” Not really aware, she clenched her hand around the arm he had snuggly curled around her waist. “I don’t want you to run away.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He slipped his thigh between hers, softly rubbing against her folds with his thigh.

She moaned in her throat at the feeling; vowing to return it later. “I’m not going anywhere either,” she replied.

He grunted softly in reply and she smiled. It didn’t take them long to both fall asleep. Both, for once, forgetting about all the world kept throwing at them. Both were hoping ‘anywhere’ meant more than just this one occasion.

Unconsciously Lucifer tugged Chloe closer to his overly heated form as she shivered against the cooler air. In turn, Chloe snuggled further into his embrace, pulling him tighter around her and soothing his not-so-broken-anymore soul.

And, if shadows moved to conceal the car from the public eye, cover them and shelter them from being caught. As if slithering of their own will to hide the two occupants from the ever curious night. If that happened – Lucifer smiled softly in his sleep – then no one would say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your lovely welcomed thoughts is always very much appreciated <3.
> 
> I kept one British-ism "trousers" - I'm sorry... I can't use 'pants'. Those are things that go under trousers *shrugs guiltily*. 
> 
> [Please tell me you appreciate my title - despite titC's amazingly helpful proposals (love you really), I came up with this one all on my ownsome. So screw your Lucifer head on and don't let it be lost on you people]


End file.
